narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryotaro Tanaka
Background & Current Status Ryotaro, born of the middle-class, was born into a family of electrician and mechanical workers. These occupations were relied on for the limited supply of light, water, electrical power, etc. His father, the mentor and Head Electrician, brought Ryotaro to his work place every weekend (or days Ryotaro was free of school). Ryotaro very much enjoyed the idea of knowing and utilizing a vast and deep science, so he observed every step his father took to do his job. His mother, Head Engineer/Mechanic, also brought Ryotaro to her workplace every weekend and days that Ryotaro was free of school, similar to her husband. Ryotaro, again, was fascinated by the sciences of engineering, and studied deeper into that field as well. Now studying and understanding two deep sciences, Ryotaro soared to new lengths intellectually in school. But this is before his perfectionism and major OCD developed, so his grades weren't doing too well. But he pulled through and graduated, and pulled the ticket out of the raffle*, receiving Electrical Engineer as his lifelong occupation. He worked his way up the social and work pyramid and gained the title 'Head Electrician & Engineer'. After being given a huge responsibility (i.e. ruling over many workers of two kinds of occupations) was when his perfectionism and OCD finally developed. With this altered personality, the electricians and engineers united, thereby increasing electrical security, power, water strength and quality, etc. Though Ryotaro is considered to be an 'office manager', he still has a passion for field work. He is still the best electrician and engineer to be seen in Tanimagakure, even surpassing his own parents. Ryotaro is currently married and the father of a son and daughter, both 13 years old. He is also a mentor for Lightning-type shinobi in Tanimagakure's Ninja Academy, alongside his mentoring of new Electricians/Engineers. Personality Ryotaro is a perfectionist, a fact that can interfere with his daily life. He works multiple hours overtime to pull his technician work up to his personal standards. He never stops practicing his unique style of jutsu until he has perfected it. After perfecting it, he makes more jutsu, branching off from the jutsu he had previously finished. Alongside his perfectionism, he has OCD (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder), two things that are usually considered the same. With this pair of quirks, he may seem exceedingly persistant or stubborn. This is especially prominent in his craftwork. As previously stated, he perfects his jutsu and technical work; in doing this, he has eliminated as many loopholes and errors as he can find. Besides his perfectionism and OCD, he has a completely ambiguous personality. Tanaka feels normal emotions to their respective causes (e.g. sadness to sad events, etc). But when it comes to human contact, he has a tendency to be overly intelligent, and often uses his knowledge to show off. When not faced with the opportunity to be arrogant, however, Ryotaro is a reactionary kind of person. He analyzes others' personality and responds to the person's in a way that he considers just or right. If the person in question is cruel, Ryotaro responds in a cruel way. If they are kind, he is kind. Appearance Ryotaro, like the average Japanese male, has extremely dark brown hair. It is of short length; his hair reaches the tips of his ears and not even near his neck. His bangs are in a straight line about half an inch above his glasses, giving him a 'clean' look. His glasses, as well, are dark brown. They are thin lensed, as his nearsightedness isn't very bad. They aren't bulky, but they are very defined on his face. He has blue eyes, unique to his lineage. His arms are well defined from constant training and technician work. His usual apparel is his work uniform: black-grey trousers, white button-up shirt with rolled up sleeves, black tie. The rolled up sleeves gives him a kind of casual look, thus he can wear his uniform any place and still match the atmosphere. Though when on missions, he wears the usual chunin/jonin vest on top of his shirt. Abilities Ryotaro has an interestingly unique style (like most everyone) of lightning-type jutsu; he adds his tonfas into the concoction. His tonfas, powered by different charges of electricity, can be used to redirect electricity, add power to techniques, and even generate certain amounts of chakra. His tonfas have chakra enhanced cores and can be used to store chakra for a later time. They can even be plugged into each other, with the use of the adapters at the tip of each one, and form a medium-sized to large ball of chakra or electricity. Though Ryotaro uses his tonfas most of the time, he can use about any extension or medium to direct electrical chakra and jutsu. He can use his fingers, hands, feet, legs, etc. He could even use a wand for all he cares. This is the only way he can use jutsu, though. But, in doing this, he can use more concentrated and powerful techniques; he can form a constanly flowing stream of electricity of varying lengths, make a separate/different passageway for already-flowing electricity, and can make concentrated bursts of chakra. Category:Male Category:Haru Mclean Namikaze Category:Chunin Category:Characters who's blood type is B